Kill or Fall
by Fortunam
Summary: A mysterious letter has been delivered to the hands of the new heroes of Lagendia. Is it a trap or a pure challenge to their skills? Just joking, not gonna continue it. It's been 2 years heck I don't remember the story anymore I just found the file randomly.


Another beautiful day in Lagendia wherein most of the adventurers are out seeking their true spirits and purpose in life, others are merely talking and negotiating with the merchants, others are busy helping out the needy in certain towns. And a few of the exceptional adventurers went out to the arena to challenge their skills in the grand arena where only the fittest survive the slashes and waves of magic and power. This is a story of the 4 new heroes and a time traveller that received a letter of challenge from a mysterious person living in an unknown place called Gensokyo.

-Windy Arena: Lagendia-

"So... Does anybody know who even sent this letter to us? It might be a trap by the Black Dragon or maybe Karahan..." Cleric Ethan held out the letter in front of the 5 companions of his all sitting in a circle. Everybody read the letter quite clearly since it was written in a surprisingly legible cursive hand writing that can even fling Duke Stuart's handwriting.

[Dearest Adventurers of Lagendia,

I have heard of your exceptional skills in terms of hand and magic fighting even if I live far away from your hometowns. As someone who is seriously looking for talented people, I wanted to see how you can compete against our team. So if you will be kind to accept this humble request of mine, please go to the Windy Arena at the time of the high sun after tomorrow. 5 people will be waiting for you by my request, have a good day.

Sincerely,  
the Yokai of Boundaries from Gensokyo]

The 4 adventurers simultaneously looked down at the letter and read it with all their eyes concentrated... Except for one. "Agh... Seriously Ethan!?" Warrior Xian stood up with an annoyed expression. "I can't believe it..."

"Believe what Xian? Well this is obviously a well scripted trap for me if ever... That's what you are thinking right?" Sorceress Angelica waved her hand boringly at the air. "Are you kidding me Angelica? This is the best thing ever that has happened to us! To think we are that famous that our names get on the other world, how amazing is that huh?" The blonde boy stared at his companions with sparkly eyes though his audience are sweat dropping on his naivety, earning him a smack from Ethan's mace. "Ouch..."

"Do you even think Xian? This letter could be a trap for us in order to kill us or capture us! We are the most wanted in the list of the Black Dragon, the Dragon Followers and the Green Dragon if you still don't know that." The white haired cleric shouts at blonde warrior, still smiling gleefully despite his explanation. "Weeelll... Doesn't that make it cooler? If we are ever captured we can just blow them away since we are together right? Barnac once told me that strength isn't from one person only; it comes from your heart... The bonds of the people around you!" Xian pumps up his hands on the air trying to encourage his teammates with his innocent heart.

"W-Well... If Xian says so... Then I'm in." A blonde archer meekly raised her hand up. "Y-You sure about that Triana? Xian is quite stupid and we CAN die if we accept this thing!" Angelica tries to switch Triana's decision and end in utter failure as she shook her head and went over to Xian's side. "T-The Elves somehow think that way too. One cannot live without another, thus the Tree of Life keeps us all together in order to find our Telezia. The bonds we share are the power that is going to help us wherever and whenever we go." Triana smiles at Xian making him blush a little. "Y-Yeah... That's right! We should at least risk something! And if it is indeed a trap... Then we will just bust it out and save Lagendia once more okay!"

"Ugh... This is idiotic..."

"Fufu... Alright, maybe a little party won't hurt for a while right Ethan?"

"...Fine."

"Umm..." The 4 looked at the source of the voice and waited for a response from their very own time traveller with light blue hair and large braids of hair. "Why am I even here...? I'm not part of you guys... Kyaaaaaa!"

Xian lifted Commelina up in the air suddenly making the little girl squeak cutely. "What are you saying you're not part of us Commelina? You are a part of the heroes ever since you came to Saint Haven! You don't need to hide your prowess!" The blonde boy hugged her tight earning him a kick to the groin by the academic's foot. "Guuh... Agh... Ah..."

"DON'T JUST HUG ME LIKE THAT!" Commelina crosses her arms across her small petite body, blushing furiously. "I-I'll join you guys, fine. J-Just... Don't..." She shivered once more as she felt a hand running through her tunic, inside her clothes. "H-Hiiii...!"

"My my... Even if you say you're older than you look... You're still a kid in heart hmm...?" Angelica whispers on her ears as her hands creeps upward reaching some of her parts. "Untouched and unsoiled... *smack*"

"Cut it out Angelica... That's sexual harassment..." Ethan pulls her away by the ear and apologizes to Commelina who was sitting down; cheeks flustered like fresh new cherries. He turned around to Triana who was covering her eyes blushing at the scene since Xian was groaning with pain holding his crotch on his hands. "So... What time should we go there? There's nothing written here."

Triana looked at the letter again and mulled over for a bit before answering Ethan's question. "I think we should go now." Triana points up to the sky and looks at the glaring sun with squinted eyes. "...It's the time of the high sun now, let's go."

"Alright." Ethan continued to drag on Angelica and Xian while Commelina walks with them slowly to the desired fighting place of... whoever that yokai of boundaries is.

Author's Note:

Oh nothing, just saw this in my files. Thought I should show it to the net.

Extra Stage:

"Are you sure about this... Yukari."

"Fufu... Of course, it's just a fun game."

"You're making them fight with brats that don't know how to hold back even if they know that the person is dying? You must be nuts!"

"No... Trust me with this one Jasmine... I'm sure you'll love this 5 versus 5 war."


End file.
